


Never knew how much it meant to you

by Rosycheeksandfreckles



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: England - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance, studying abroad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosycheeksandfreckles/pseuds/Rosycheeksandfreckles
Summary: “Jeavla drittseck”, I say to the guy who walked into me. Or did I walk into him. Yeah that’s probably what happened. “I’m so sorry. I should’ve looked where I was going”, I say with a smile and the guy smiles back and smirks. “You should be careful with what you say. Maybe you bump into someone who understands you”, he says in Norwegian. And then it hits me. Fuck. Me.(Better summary coming soon)





	1. Hello fellow Norwegian

**Author's Note:**

> I Always find it hard to begin a story, but it will get better with time.  
> Xoxo Rosycheeksandfreckles

1

Isak

My first year abroad is about to begin, but I’m far from excited. I don’t know what I was thinking when I applied to study a year in England, but I can’t go back now. Well, I can, but then everyone, including myself, will say that they told so and I hate to be wrong.

About 7 months ago I was walking down the halls of the college I attend, or the college I used to attend; the University of Oslo, when I saw a poster about studying abroad and which could lead to a job there. I was so excited. Jonas kept saying that I would regret it, but I flicked him off every time. I just had to get out of there. To get away from the drama… I had to get out of my head and start living life the way I wanted. Less stress and exploring a different country.

I’ve been here for 2 weeks and I already hate it. I have an awful little apartment ( If you can even call it that ) where I take two steps and I’m on the other side of the room ( Did you know that I’m the master at making things bigger than they are? ), it takes an awful long time to actually get into town to buy stuff and London is just too big. I got lost ten times already because I’m bad at reading these bad direction signs. Or it could just be me.

-

I get my bag from the table and stuff in some food for later. I open the door and slam it shut behind me. I race down the stairs and head to the underground or whatever it is I’m taking ( That’s where the tubes are right? ). My tube comes and I get in. All these thoughts shoot through my head; _Am I on the right one? What if I don’t make friends and I will be alone the rest of the year? I close my eyes and breathe slowly, calming myself down._

I look at the information board in front of me. Okay, next stop is mine. The tube stops and I stand up to leave, bumping into people as I go. After a couple of seconds I’m out of the crowd and start walking towards the exit. I walk up the stairs and stand still for a second while looking up.

There it is. King’s College. I will be there for a year… If I don’t change my mind about still going back. I put my nose up in the air and my shoulders back. I start walking but walk straight into someone. “Jeavla drittseck”, I say to the guy who walked into me. Or did I walk into him. Yeah that’s probably what happened. “I’m so sorry. I should’ve looked where I was going”, I say with a smile and the guy smiles back and smirks. “You should be careful with what you say. Maybe you bump into someone who understands you”, he says in Norwegian. And then it hits me. Fuck. Me. The guy winks and walks away.

Shit. He was gorgeous. And fucking Norwegian. I called him an asshole. Well, I’ll never see the guy again so whatever, right?

I walk into the school and look around. Alright, I need to get my schedule and then everything will be chill. I walk up to administration and smile at the women behind the desk. She smiles back and opens the glass window. “Hi sweetheart, how may I help you?”, she asks politely. “Uhm well, I’m new and I need to have my schedule”, I say, suddenly getting very unconscious. “What’s your name darling?” “Isak Valtersen.” The lady types my name into the computer and prints something out. “Here you go, darling. There will also be someone who is going to show you around in a second. It’ll be someone who studies the same thing and has the same timetable as you. Have a nice first day” She shuts the window and I lean against the wall next to it.

“Hi” someone says and I look up. There is a beautiful girl standing in front of me, smiling away. Not that I’m into girls, but I can still say a girl is beautiful. I call my girlfriends in Norway beautiful as well so… “Uhm hi.” She extends her hand to me and I shake it. “My name’s Bo and I’ll be your guide and friend”, she blushes and looks down “I mean, If you want to be friends. You don’t have to if you don’t want to…” I let her finish rambling and smile. “I would love for you to be my friend”, I say, kindly smiling at her. She looks up again and smiles brightly.

-

“And this is the cafeteria”, she says, waving around her arms in a circular motion. “Most of the time it’s too busy in here, so I just buy my lunch and if it’s warm enough outside, I’ll sit there. Which it kind of is today”, she says looking around. I look around with wide eyes. This is so different from home and I kind of like it. I follow Bo as she walks to the end of the queue. “We always get about a 30 to 50 minute break in between the classes. So standing in line is not that bad because you have enough time to eat your lunch.”

After we get something to eat, I follow Bo outside to the courtyard. She sits down on a bench and places her food on the table in front of her and I do the same. “So, I can’t actually tell where you’re from. They only told me that I had to show around a foreign student, but they never told where you are from.” I can tell she’s really curious. “I’m from Norway.” “That’s really cool. I’ve always wanted to go there”, she says. “Norway is not that special”, I say and she laughs. “That’s because you live there!” I grin and she laughs.

“How did you get-“ She gets cut off buy a guy suddenly sitting next to me. I turn to look who it is and I’m met with the guy from earlier. The one I bumped into. I blush and quickly turn my head back and look at Bo, who looks slightly irritated by the guy. “What do you want Bech Naesheim?”, she asks with a sigh. “I just want to ask if you considered what I asked before summer break. “The answer is still no” “Bu-“ “Shush Bech Naesheim. You’re probably annoying the hell out of Isak right now. The guy finally turns his head to me and grins. “Well hello fellow Norwegian”, he says and winks. I blush and look away again. He stands up and leaves.

“Wait, how does he know you’re Norwegian?”, Bo asks with a confused look on her face. “Let’s just say that I had a weird encounter with him this morning.” I awkwardly cough and look down at my hands. “You’re gay”, she asks ( basically states it ). I look up with shock. “Calm down, Isak. I won’t tell. I’m your friend and friends don’t out each other. That’s just not how it works.” “How did you know?” “Well, you blushed like crazy when he looked at you and I haven’t seen you blush when others talk to you so I thought, one and one is two.” I’m too obvious. Damn it.

“But let me warn you. Even is not the one you want to hang with. He’s the badass of the school. The fuckboy. Just don’t get involved or you’ll get hurt. Look at him right now, acting all cool and stuff. You may think that he’s alright, but please stay away.” I look in the direction she is looking and see Even ( Apparently that’s his name) standing against a wall, laughing with his friends. Suddenly he stares right back at me and winks. I turn back around and feel my face flush. Bo sighs. “I think you’re already in to deep.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bo was right when she said that I already was in too deep. Everytime he walks past me in the hallways my heart beats a thousand times faster and I don’t really know why. He’s just a fuckboy looking for his next toy to play with. I know one thing for sure... It’s not going to be me!

Everytime he walks past me, he just has to touch me or even just look at me and wink for some reason. I don’t get why, but I don’t mind that he does it.

Rose, Zoe, Bo and Sean are convinced that I’m going to walk into his trap. I asked them why and they just shrugged.  
(Oh yeah, they are my new friends. Although I’ve lived here for less than 3 weeks, I’ve made some friends for life.) However, they also said that they have heard that he hasn’t done anything with anyone since I came here 3 weeks ago. Which makes them wonder if I’m his new pray or whatever. Not. Going. To. Happen.

—

I open my locker and take out my books for my next class. I slam my locker shut and turn around to see Even a few inches away.  
‘Hey Pretty’, he says with a wink. ‘Oh uhm, hey Even’, I reply nervously.  
‘We haven’t really talked’, he states.  
‘What are we doing now then?’ He rolls his eyes at my comment while I keep a straight face.  
‘You know what I mean, Valtersen. We should hang out sometime.’ ‘No, Thanks ’, I say. He laughs and looks down. Immediatly he moves closer to me, almost pinning my back onto the lockers behind me, and starts talking again. ‘It wasn’t really a question, Pretty. After school, Bill’s at 3.30.’   
And then he’s gone. Fuck me.

From the corner of my eye, I see my friends running my way. ‘What did he want?’ Bo asks. I gulp and shake my head. ‘Nothing, he just uhhh wanted the homework for uhh a class and I said No, he stormed off, end of story’, I say, hoping they believe me. ‘I swear if he tries something, I will kill him’, Sean says. 

Sean is great. Sean is straight. Sean has a girlfriend. He’s a lot like Jonas. Whenever I hang out with him and his girlfriend, I’m the third wheel. But he’s a good guy and I like him.

‘Don’t worry, man. It was nothing.’ We say our goodbye’s and I walk to the last class of the day with nervous butterflies in my stomach. Is he gonna try something? Am I his next toy? Will he be a total dick and just not come? Probably the last one to be honest. I don’t trust the guy.

—

Just across the road is where we are supposed to meet. I try to look inside if he’s already there, but I’m standing a little bit too far away to actually see. 

Just as I’m about to cross the road I stop. He isn’t even going to show up. And to be honest, I’d rather just sit in my shitty flat than having to be forced to spend time with someone who only wants to get into my pants.   
I turn around on my heels and I’m about to walk away when I hear ‘Halla Pretty, going somewhere?’ I turn back around and stare into his eyes. ‘I was just about to’ ‘leave?’ ‘No, not at all! I was jus-‘ ‘You don’t have to explain. You can go home if you want to. I kinda forced you and I kinda didn’t expect you to come’, Even says with a genuine kind smile. I smile and look at him. ‘I was about to leave, yes. But I don’t mind spending some time with you, though’, I say with all the confidence in my body. He looks up and smiles. ‘I don’t mind spending some time with you either since I forced this on you earlier.’ He laughs and then looks back down again. 

I’ve never seen this side of him before. He seems so genuine and kind. Not like how he is at school.

‘Well, where do you want to go?’, i ask him. ‘How about we just go back to my place?’ I hesitate for a second but nod.

—

‘You have a nice flat.’ Even looks over at me and smiles. ‘Thanks! Decorated it myself.’ ‘Can you decorate mine too? It’s a shit hole.’ ‘I can if you want me to?’, he asks me. ‘Maybe’, I answer him.  
‘Do you want anything to drink?’ ‘Water?’ He nods and walks into the kitchen. I make myself comfortable on his couch and take my phone out of my pocket. I have one unread message. I open it and smile

From: Eva Mohn

Hallaaa, how’s London? I miss you so so much! You have to visit us in fall! Jonas is dying without you! (And maybe I am too. Who knows?!)

Love,  
Eva

‘Did you get a text from your girlfriend or something?’, Even asks me. Suddenly he’s on the couch infront of me. ‘Uhm no?’   
Wait, he doesn’t know I’m gay. Weird... Eskild always used to tell me that I set off everyone’s gaydar.  
‘I’m actually not into that’, I say, quietly.  
‘What? Girlfriends?’ ‘Yeah’   
‘You’re into boyfriends than?’ He looks at me with hopeful eyes. I look down and nod.  
When I look up his lips are on mine. He crawls ontop of me and kisses me passionately. Suddenly he stops and get’s off me.  
‘I think it’s better if you get out’, he says with his back turned to me. ‘Bu-‘ ‘Get the fuck out, Isak!’ I pick up my bag and storm out. I run down the stairs and out the appartment complex. When I turn the corner, I stop and stare blankly into the space infront of me.

Fuck. Me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so ashamed!!! I said i would write and i didn’t! I told you i am a piece of sheit;p  
> I got a job though!!! So that’s why i was away for so long! Hope you can forgive me! Wrote this on my phone so please don’t be to hard on me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need to get back into the flow. sorry! this is baaaaddd.  
> Enjoy!  
> (this is very short but this time I promise I'll write another chapter tomorrow so do NOT GET MAD! This girl is very tired and needs a shower. tmi... I know)

'Gooood morning, Isak!', Bo yells into my ear. 'Why do you Always have to be so damn happy! I yell in irritation.   
Yesterday was a complete disaster. Even can't even look at me! Not that I can look at him, but that's not the point. HE asked me. HE kissed me. HE kicked me out. It's probably not even the first time he kicked someone out of there. He probably just wanted to know if I was a good kisser, but I guess I'm not!

Bo looks at me with slight sadness in her eyes. 'I'm sorry, Isak. You said that you were in a bad mood over text and I wanted to cheer you up. Didn't know it was this bad!' She stands up to leave, But I catch her arm before she can do so. 'Sorry Bo! I didn't mean to say that. I just... I'm just really confused and no one can fix that I guess... I just want some answers, but I'm not getting any', I say, looking down at my Phone. I've texted Even a million times. I can see he read them, but he's just not answering them (Which annoys me to say the least). I look back up at Bo and she looks at me in worry. 'Is there anything I can do? There has to be something I can do to cheer you up, Love', Bo says with a smile on her face. I smile back at her and nod. 'There is actually one thing you can do', I say. 'Coffee at the Hatch after school?', she says like she's reading my mind. I raise my eyebrow and she laughs. I love this dork of a girl.

-

Sean went with us. With his girlfriend of course. She's nice. Britt. That's her name. She's really pretty and if I was straight, I would probably try to date her.   
'Have you heard what everyone saying about Even this morning?', Britt asks. 'Nope, what about him?', I ask nonchalantly.  
'Apparently he banged someone last night. I think he's back at it again!' Britt says. Wow. That went fast.   
'Helloooo! Earth to Isak?' Sean is snapping his fingers infront of me. 'You must the whole reveal on who it is you dumbass. At least he won't be all over you anymore. You're a free man Isak' Sean says. I look at him and smile. 'Fucking finally!' I don't want to be. 'Don't you wanna know who it is?', Bo asks me and I nod. 'It was Mark!' 'The one he picks on all the time?' 'Exactly!', Bo says. 'Wow', I say. 'What's wrong, Isak?' Sean asks. 'Nothing. I'm fine!'   
I'm not tearing up. I just met the guy a few weeks ago. I don't even like him or anything. The door of the cafe opens and closes with a thud. Everyone around our table looks up to see who it is except from me. Suddenly I feel all my friends eyes on me and I look at them. 'What?' Sean nods towards the door. I look up and there he is, staring back at me. I clear my throat and I stand up. 'I feel like going home. You coming, Bo?' She nods and stands up silently. With Bo infront of me I walk out.'He grabs my arm and I look up at him. 'Can we talk?' 'No, can you let go of me?' 'Isak...' 'I said let go!' Slowly he lets go and looks at me with guilt in his eyes. Good. He feels guilty.   
Just a little longer and he'll come begging. Not that I wwant him to..... Okay, maybe I do want him to.


	4. 4. ...

**Isak**

After I left the Hatch with Bo, I cried. Like, a lot. I just started and I don't feel like I can stop any time soon.

I know I'm nothing to him, but it still hurt when I heard it. Heard that he banged some other guy meant that he indeed didn't give a shit about me. After many rejections from many people, I thought I had gotten stronger, but I definitely haven't. It hurts all the same.

I hear the door of my apartment open and Bo walks in with Britt by her side. I haven't told Bo anything yet. Scared of what she might think of me.

Britt walks towards my bed and sits down next to me.

"Hey love, what's wrong? Why won't you tell us what happened?", she asks. She takes a hold of my hand and stroked it with her thumb. "Isak, I know we have literally met three weeks ago, but please know that you can trust us." I nod and wipe away another tear.

"I hate rejection,", I say "I hate being led on. I hate it with such great passion. It has happened so many times and I don't know if I can take it anymore." More tears stream down my face and I furiously try to wipe them away before they land on my shirt.

"Did Even do this?", Britt asks. Bo silently watches us from the chair in the corner of the room. I avoid Britt's eyes and shuffle away from her. "Isak, did Even do something? Because I swear, if he is the one who made you cry, he's going to pay for it." I look at her and nod.

"Don't say anything to him, please. I'm begging you. The only thing he did was kiss me yesterday  and kick me out seconds after that." Suddenly Bo speaks up.

"This is not okay, Isak. He led you on for three weeks, kisses you and then throws you out. And not to mention that he slept with Mark hours later." I look away from her and hug my legs. Three weeks can wreck a lot it seems. Bo walks towards the bed, kisses my cheek and hugs me. "You're too precious to feel this much pain. I don't know who or what started your pain, but from what you told us, this hasn't been the first time. And I'm so sorry you you had to go through all of it on your own. I just hope that one day you'll be able to tell us what caused you to be so vulnerable." She hugs me tighter for a few seconds and lets go of me. "Britt and I will be at Sean's. I think you might need some time alone." I nod my head and the girls leave.

I am such a mess. Bo was right. Even didn't start this all. Yeah, Even led me on, but he's not the one who made me so vulnerable. He's not the one who made like this. Who destroyed my trust in people. That prick did.

I don't think I'll ever get back the capability of trusting people. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, but I'm back loves. This was kind of a filler, because I kind of had to get back the storyline I had created all those months ago. Greater things will be coming!


End file.
